a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a new device for selecting data, which device is in the form of a grid which, once it is slid into a suitable reader, permits one to rapidly enter the select data into a computer.
The invention is also concerned with a kit comprising one or more grids of the above-mentioned type together with a suitable reader for the fast entry of the data selected onto each of the grids into a computer.